


How Well Trained Are You?

by devilsduplicity



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2011-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsduplicity/pseuds/devilsduplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh isn't used to waking up with company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Well Trained Are You?

**Who:** Bishop/Josh, with mentions of Bishop/Aidan/Josh  
 **What:** Josh isn't used to waking up with company.  
 **When:** Canon AU  
 **Word Count:** 750~  
 **Warnings:** PG, brief sexual situations, mentions of a threesome

Josh awoke with a pleasant sigh, nuzzling his face deeper into the fingers buried in his hair. The thumb resting along his temple started a gentle scrape up and down, pressing along the area where his forehead would wrinkle in worry, and for a long, innocent moment, he felt remarkably at peace with the world.

And then he remembered he'd gone to sleep alone.

His heartbeat quickened immediately, but just as he tensed up to jerk away, the fingers in his hair tightened until he felt blunt nails digging into his scalp.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?"

The voice was sleep-rough and firmly familiar.

"Bishop," Josh breathed out, every hair on the back of his neck standing on end. It was a natural, biological reaction to the sound of the vampire's voice, and it was accompanied with a tense vibration of Josh's taut shoulders.

"Shh," the vampire soothed, his long body pressed tight against the other's back.

Josh grit his teeth, breathed in deep, then let out a long sigh.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Bishop said, his lips fluttering lazily along the shell of the werewolf's ear.

"I know," Josh said, closing his eyes and turning his face until he was nosing the crook of the older man's arm. "It's just _weird_." He bit the inside of his cheek, debated on whether or not to say anything else, then finally let slip, "I still have nightmares."

Bishop snaked an arm around Josh's waist, used it as leverage to pull the boy closer to him.

"You know I wouldn't hurt you."

"I know," he said again, cracking his eyes open to stare at the far wall. "Why are you in _my_ bed, anyway? I thought you went to sleep with Aidan last night."

Bishop shrugged.

"Aidan snores."

Josh had to mask a laugh by coughing into his pillow. _Smooth_.

"Are you off today?" the blonde continued, and Josh gave a little nod, a brief _Mmhm_ in response. Ever since the start of their strange symbiotic relationship, Josh had always felt that the glue between him and Bishop was Aidan. It had taken a lot of convincing on Aidan's part, but once Bishop had proven himself as a central part of the vampire's life, Josh had slowly come to accept the older man as part of the pack. Bishop was important to Aidan, and those feelings eventually started to bleed through.

Of course, for their budding friendship to turn to something more had taken a _fucking long time_. Aidan had been the focal point. At first, Josh had felt -- and to this, he would never admit -- _jealous_ after seeing the relationship between sire and sired, after he'd become privy to the decades of history between the two. But once he'd started to understand the interaction between Bishop and Aidan, he'd found himself dragged into the circle as well; torn open and put on display for this new, threatening vampire to study and peruse at his leisure.

Bishop had been surprisingly gentle throughout the entire process -- ancient, and old, and not in the least bit demanding. And despite how terrifying he was, once Josh got _used_ to it, he realized that he rather liked the vampire's company -- was, if not fond, at least _extremely tolerant_ of the other's personality.

It hadn't taken much for all three of them to tumble into bed together. Aidan and Josh were already in the process of doing it, and Aidan and Bishop had already _done it_ , so a gentle push and a romp beneath the bedsheets later, and they'd all come to a rather pleasant accord.

Still, Josh was more blissfully comfortable with Aidan, and every time he and Bishop were left alone together, a choking awkwardness rose up in his chest and rendered him incapable of intelligent conversation.

Bishop shifted, and Josh blinked back the haze of his internal rant.

"Are you ignoring me?" Bishop asked, a thick glaze of humour sliding from his voice.

"Yes--no, I mean. What?"

"I said, Aidan has to work today."

"Oh."

Josh swallowed past the lump in his throat when the large hand splayed across his side roamed towards his front and slid lower.

"Which means I have you all to myself."

"... _Oh_."

Josh fidgeted, clenched his teeth together to bite back a gasp when Bishop's tongue slid along the shell of his ear. The whisper of hot breath caressing his skin was what left him undone.

"How well trained are you?"

  
 


End file.
